


Emotions

by Donts



Series: Langst [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concerned Keith (Voltron), Concerned Shiro (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Team Voltron visits a planet that is run on emotions.They quickly learn something about Lance.
Series: Langst [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> old work from wattpad acc (ik I have a lot of old Langst work)

Team Voltron landed on the brightly lit planet. They had come to form an alliance and get the planet to join the coalition. The group walked it's way into the king's castle and found the alien king in a rather larger room. It was very spacious and there was a giant orb in the middle of the room. It definitely caught Pidge's attention.

"Hello Paladins!"

The group gave their salutations and the king continued.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you helped power our planet. Just place you're hand on the orb here. It uses your emotions to power the lights and electricity here."

"Wow, that's so cool! Imagine how much we could reduce the use of coal and fossil fuels on Earth with this!" Pidge gushed.

The team agreed, as they saw no harm. One by one the paladins went up to the orb and touched it, making it glow a color reflecting their mood.

Pidge made it glow a light blue, the king explained that it meant she was inspired.

Hunk and Allura both made the orb glow the same shade of red. They were stressed, most likely due to the mission at hand.

Keith caused an orange glow, showing he was hesitant.

Shiro made the orb glow a darker shade of red. He was feeling determined.

Coran had stayed in the castle so that left Lance. He slowly made his way up to the orb. He let out a sigh and placed his hand on the cold surface. A loud buzzing was heard and even the lights in the room they were in were glowing and buzzing. The room was filled with a deep blue color. Some of the lights blew due to how strong the emotion was. The slights shifted to a gray before Lance took his hand off. He was shocked from what just happened.

"Wow, Lance I didn't know you were so excited about this trip." Allura commented.

The king looked at Lance with a worried expression.

"T-those were the colors of sadness and depression. If even the lights blew out, you must be feeling those emotions very strongly."

Lance just stared at the king, speechless.

"W-what? Lance is always laughing and joking around, there's no way that's right." Hunk explained.

"Lance is this true?" Shiro took a few steps towards the Cuban teen.

"Maybe just a little." Lance squeaked out as he turned towards the group and made a sort of pinching gesture with his pointer finger and thumb.

"What?! Lance, why didn't you tell us?!" Keith questioned with clear concern in his voice.

"It just, didn't seem relevant." Lance shrugged.

"Lance, if you're ever upset about anything, you need to tell us, even if it doesn't seem relevant." Hunk walked up to Lance and gave him a hug.

The rest of the group followed, causing Lance to cry. Most of the others were crying too.

"We care about you, okay?" Pidge cried, hugging Lance tighter.

Lance nodded and hugged his friends tightly. He was so glad they wanted to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron returns to the emotion fueled planet and is happy to see Lance is getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old work yadda yadda

It had been nearly six months since the paladins had last visited the planet powered by emotions.

Today, they came back to check up on the planet.

Everything was running smoothly, and the team even offered to give power to the planet, and the king happily excepted.

Lance was still a bit nervous, as the orb was starting to bring back some memories. He quickly brushed them to the side. The team had helped him tremendously, and he was starting to feel happy a lot more often.

So once again, everyone placed their hand on the orb.

And when Lance did, the room filled with a bright yellow.

The king smiled fondly and simply said, "Happiness."

That one word meant so much. Lance had come so far, and the team couldn't be any prouder.

So of course, a group hug commenced.

Lance felt loved and happy for the first time in a while, and that was all he needed.


End file.
